Raro y Oscuro
by cielo caido
Summary: Se decía que el chico estaba maldito, que traía el infortunio, que había un demonio habitando su ser. Era una criatura lasciva y hechizante que incitaba a la lujuria... Conjuntos de one-shot acerca de BankotsuxJakotsu BL
1. 1

**Raro y Oscuro.**

* * *

2.

_«La belleza puede ser la gloria o la ruina de una persona._ _Depende de quién la lleve, de cómo la lleve, de cómo la utilice o a quién se la regale» – Chicas de Alambre_

* * *

Decían que era un nínfulo.

Cuando le preguntó a su padre qué significaba eso, él le contesto que era una criatura poseedora de una belleza abrumadora, casi lasciva. Igual siguió sin entender qué quería decir con eso. Tenía diez años en ese entonces y era ignorante a los placeres de los humanos como lo veían los adultos. Y por supuesto, ignorante a la maldad del mundo.

Ese día habían ido a visitar a la tía Chiyo, llevándole algunas calabazas que su padre había cultivado. Entonces había oído sobre el nínfulo, alguien especial al que pretendían dar como ofrenda al dios de ese pueblo; su castillo quedaba en una isla, en el lago donde los pescadores recogían pescado. Sabía de antemano que todos los años ofrendaban a alguien como sacrificio para tener buenas cosechas y que los pescados abundaran. Si eso de debía al dios o no, Bankotsu no lo sabía a precisión pero si sabía que la gente era supersticiosa.

—Tía Chiyo, ¿Van a ofrendar un nínfulo? —preguntó.

La tía Chiyo era una mujer ya demacrada por el pasar de los años y que al oír aquello su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de rabia.

—Así es, este año será él.

—¿Él?

—Es un chico defectuoso. Un hombre que ha desviado su camino sin posible retorno —negó con la cabeza, como imaginándolo en su entereza—. Se pinta como chica y seduce a los hombres. Chicos como él es mejor no tenerlos.

—Pero hermana, ¿No se ofenderá el dios por esto? Van a darle una ofrenda marchita.

La tía Chiyo volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Aunque no lo creas, ese chico es hermoso. Nuestro dios lo contemplará y se regocijará —suspiró—, además, es su culpa que la mayoría de los varones hayan sido eliminado en nuestro pueblo como moscas de la noche a la mañana. Ese chico los lleva a la perdición, no podemos perder a más varones, ¿qué será de nuestro pueblo sin ningún hombre para representarnos?

Según los pueblerinos, el muchacho en si se la pasaba desfilando por el pueblo mostrando lo que no era debido para un chico; exponiendo su piel, coqueteando con los muchachos, seduciendo a los hombres casados. Los más débiles caían ante su engaño, siendo arrastrados al infierno. Otros más versátiles sólo lo usaban por un segundo, y otros lo repudiaban y lo buscaban en secreto. Se decía que el chico estaba maldito, que traía el infortunio, que había un demonio habitando su ser. Era una criatura lasciva y hechizante que incitaba a la lujuria.

Las mujeres del pueblo que habían visto a sus maridos mirar discretamente las piernas del muchacho, decidieron tomar al chico y darlo como ofrenda. Era una bendición tal decisión, quizás antes de ser devorado sería purificado por el dios, y quizás así su alma podría ser salvada.

Sea como fuese se iban a deshacer de él.

Y Bankotsu, con la curiosidad propia de la edad, fue a buscar al tal nínfulo. Lo encontró cerca del lago, batiendo sus pies en la superficie del agua con un gesto de profunda indiferencia. Se acercó cautamente y desde la distancia lo estudió. No parecía gran cosa, o al menos él no pudo captar lo extraño de su naturaleza, así que se acercó más, dispuesto a descifrar este misterio.

—¿No hablas? ¿Sólo miras? —cuestionó risueño el nínfulo y Bankotsu se vio descubierto.

Salió de su escondite, y sin signos de vergüenza fue hasta él. Se sentó a su lado en el puente de madera y observó curioso la forma en que sus pies tocaban el agua, salpicando gotas por todas partes, ahuyentado los peces. Ahora que lo veía de cerca percibía que la expresión del muchacho era dulce, astuta y salvaje. Un ser que revelaba a leguas que hacia lo que se le daba la gana.

—¿No es hermoso? —dijo de pronto, batiendo las pestañas mientras veía a lo lejos la cantidad de marinos en los botes, lanzados redes al agua. Bankotsu miró su punto y no encontró nada espectacular, sólo hombres haciendo su trabajo—. Hay algunos que apestan a tripas de pescado —siguió con despreció y luego volvió a suspirar soñadoramente—, pero hay otros más ingenuos que son muy guapos y el olor les sobra.

—Así que sólo viniste a mirar. Que estupidez.

—Claro que no. Es una vista hermosa —lo decía porque los marinos más jóvenes estaban sin camisa—, es hasta inspiradora.

Bankotsu no entendía nada de eso, ni tampoco entendió porqué el muchacho agitó su mano al aire efusivamente, como si saludara a alguien. Nadie le devolvió el saludo pero eso al chico poco le importó, seguía en su mundo de colores brillantes.

—Eres el nínfulo, ¿no?

El chico salió de su mundo y lo miró con evidente apatía, como si el nombre en si fuera odioso a sus oídos. Mojó su mano y con ella salpicó el rostro de Bankotsu, quien se quejó evidentemente.

—Supongo que es así como me llaman los pueblerinos —se encogió de hombros, y luego lo miró con una sonrisa afilada y peligrosa—. ¿Qué más dicen?

—Dicen estás poseído por un demonio. Que matas a los hombres y que chupas su sangre.

—La sangre es deliciosa —soltó una risita libidinosa—, pero ¿Por qué iba a chupar sangre de todos modos si puedo chuparles otra cosa aun más deliciosa? Esas jodidas mujeres siguen creyendo que embrujo a sus maridos, pero ellos son los que vienen a mí y luego se van. No parecen querer a alguien como yo por mucho tiempo.

—¿Por eso los matas?

—No he matado ni a un aldeano —respondió desairado—, ni siquiera a una gallina. No tengo la culpa de que sus hijos sean tontos y se dejen sacar las tripas. Buscan a un culpable y entre toda la maleza me culpan a mi —se rascó la mejilla, pensando—. Es más fácil eso que admitir que su dios esta castigándolas.

Repentinamente el muchacho fue cociente de un dolor mitigado y se llevó una mano al cardenal, ya amarillento, que tenía en el pómulo. Parecía de pronto muy pensativo, y Bankotsu que lo veía de cerca contempló la línea de su mentón, la curva de su cuello, el rojo de sus labios. Él era lindo, realmente lindo; tenía la sonrisa fácil y unos ojos que revelaban astucia, su rostro poseía la belleza de la porcelana, aun así no comprendía porque tanta belleza representaba un problema para las mujeres del pueblo. Muy pronto esos rasgos tan suaves como la pluma desaparecían para dar cabida al desarrollo de un varón. Generalmente todos crecían más, la voz se volvía gruesa y los músculos resaltaban, ¿Qué importaba que ahora se viera tan sutil como una chica si en unos años más adquiriría rasgos adustos de varón?

—¿Por qué quieren matarte?

—Por pura maldad. Envidian mi belleza, mi despreocupación —Bankotsu pestañeó un par de veces, sin comprender—. Sólo quieren deshacerse de mí, ¿Ves lo malas que son las mujeres? Por eso no me gustan. Prefiero a los chicos guapos como tu.

Y le guiñó el ojo. Bankotsu tuvo la prudencia de sonrojarse levemente, algo que sucedía con poca frecuencia. Bufó molesto y decidió no darle importancia a la congestión emocional que sentía. Siguieron hablando toda la tarde hasta que el sol comenzó a descender, dando leves centelleos de luz anaranjada sobre las aguas mansas de peces de colores. Todo parecía indicar que el día iba a acabar como el soplo de una vela moribunda. De repente el nínfulo dejó de hablar y se quedó sentado con gesto inexpresivo. No se le veía hacer nada, no se movió, sólo respiraba lentamente, tan lentamente que parecía que estuviese muerto. Tenía la mirada fría, quieta y silenciosa

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bankotsu, percatándose de su quietud.

—No —dijo—, nada está bien.

El chico se puso en pie y Bankotsu pudo apreciar cuan alto era. El yukata parecía liviano en su cuerpo y una bufanda se sujetaba a sus hombros así como una horquilla sujetaba su suave cabello; el atardecer le daba una luz antinatural a su rostro, demasiado hermoso como para pasar desapercibido. Había en él, una rara mezcla de rebeldía y fragilidad, algo ambiguo y tóxico que le llegó con fuerza y los ojos del niño no pudieron evitar quedar encantados con el ser delante de él. Quizás las aldeanas tenían razón y había algo hechizante en este muchacho y su exótica forma de vestir. El nínfulo en sí lo contempló, le revolvió el cabello como lo haría una hermana mayor y le regaló otra de sus sonrisas coquetas.

—No entiendo porqué luces tan tranquilo si vas a morir hoy. Eres la ofrenda. Serás el bocadillo de un dios ridículo.

El nínfulo volvió a rascarse la mejilla, cavilando en una respuesta. Bankotsu notó que era un gesto repetitivo en su personalidad, así como también notó que no era alguien muy listo, al menos no con las matemáticas. Los privilegios como leer y escribir estaban reservados para gente adinerada, al parecer. Y ese muchacho no tenía ni donde caer muerto. Bueno, eso no era cierto, al final del día terminaría en el estomago de un demonio.

—Bueno —comenzó diciendo en tono despreocupado—, no me asusta morir. Comí patatas dulces en la mañana y pase la tarde hablando con un chico guapo, eso es un gran bono.

Bankotsu torció el gesto en una muestra clara de incordio.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco? La mayoría de los chicos estuvieran temblando como una hoja —espetó—, o al menos se echarían a llorar.

—Eso es porque yo no soy como la mayoría de los chicos que has conocido —volvió a sonreír, sin embargo había algo indecente en esa sonrisa—. Además, estoy bueno.

—De verdad que eres muy raro.

—Huh. Es extraño que insistas en el tema. ¿No me digas…, que vas a llorar por mí? —dijo, la risa reflejada en cada silaba y en el brillo de sus ojos. Bankotsu supo que se estaba burlando de él—. Oh, que niño tan adorable.

—No digas tonterías —espetó malhumorado.

El nínfulo rió suave y melódicamente.

—Adiós chico guapo.

Y se marchó.

Bankotsu lo vio irse en toda su entereza. Se llevó una mano hasta la cabeza donde minutos antes el nínfulo lo había acariciado, notando una cálida sensación alojarse en su pecho. Frunció el entrecejo, ese chico era el colmo de las rarezas. Estaba loco como una cabra. Debía de estar bastante chiflado para actuar tan relajado justo el día en que iba a morir.

Más tarde, su padre lo buscó y lo encontró. Tenían que marcharse. Para irse de allí, aun durante la noche, cogieron una carreta con un caballo y se fueron. Bankotsu, desde la lejanía, volvió la vista atrás, notando las sombrías festividades. Las mujeres habían aprensado al muchacho, amarándolo con una cuerda de las muñecas para que no escapara; lo bañaron y acicalaron y luego lo llevaron al lago, donde un bote decorado elegantemente con flores y telas se encargaba de llevar la ofrenda hasta el castillo del dios.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer por él, hijo —dijo su padre, notando la inquietud del niño.

Y mientras el caballo trotaba llevando consigo el repiqueo de las ruedas, alejándolo de esa aldea y su maldición, Bankotsu se acomodó entre la paja de la carreta, viendo el bote andar lentamente entre la bruma de agua, percibiendo al nínfulo estarse quieto, con su apariencia rara y preciosa, con la mirada fría mientras era ofrecido como un bocadillo. Lo vio perderse a medida que avanzaba en el agua. Lo vio disolverse entre la neblina.

"_Adiós_" pensó, y tan pronto como lo hizo, el nínfulo fue tragado por la oscuridad, dejando tras de si un aroma dulce como un rastro indecente de su existencia.


	2. 2

Consideren este one-shot una segunda parte del primero, relatado desde el punto de vista de Jakotsu.

* * *

**Raro y Oscuro **

* * *

2.

«_Los retoños, tarde o temprano, se convierten en árboles. _

_Y las víctimas, tarde o temprano, se convierten en villanos. _

_Érase una vez… un hombre que consiguió un arma_»

Cuentos para monstruos

* * *

Siempre estaba oscuro.

Cuando llegó la primera vez allí, imaginó que sería devorado como un bocadillo hasta que sólo quedaran sus huesos. Sin embargo, muy pronto descubrió el significado de ser un sacrificio. No tenía nada que ver con ser sólo un trozo de carne, sino con ofrecer su alma.

Para entonces, el demonio disfrazado de dios lo acogió dentro del castillo, evaluándolo seriamente con la mirada mientras el estomago de Jakotsu se revolvía, quizás de miedo o quizás de rabia. Sea como fuese, el demonio se puso delante de él; usaba una túnica negra y su rostro era pálido y tosco, no dijo ni una palabra cuando su ágil mano se cerró en torno a su cuello frágil y lo levantó varios centímetros del piso. Jakotsu pataleó y se quejó por la falta de aire, pero el demonio sólo acercó su cara apestosa y lo olisqueó brevemente, tanteando con sus dedos su carne tierna y joven, asintiendo para si mismo con aprobación.

Un segundo después, el demonio comenzó a absorber algo en el aire. Jakotsu no sabía qué podía ser y antes de que pudiera averiguarlo, sintió como si alguien tirara dentro de él, una fuerza desconocida que ejercía presión, arrancando una parte de si mismo. Era su esencia, su alma, su energía vital.

Eso era lo que el dios comía de sus ofrendas; su alma…

La absorbía lentamente, en cada sesión. Esa primera vez, luego de finalizar su primer bocado, lo dejó caer al suelo como un saco de papas. Las costillas de Jakotsu se resintieron y de su boca salió un quejido. Ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse, quedó incluso inconsciente. Cuando despertó, intentó escapar antes de que terminaran de absorber su alma. Sin embargo, el castillo estaba rodeado con un campo de fuerza imposible de penetrar, así que se vio obligado a seguir allí, con trozos de su alma siendo absorbidos todos los días.

Y cada vez que sucedía, Jakotsu se sentía débil y mareado. Le daba mucho miedo que ocurriera. Lo hacia sentir enfermo y vacío por dentro.

Sentado en un rincón, contempló como este supuesto dios traía aldeanos masculinos y devoraba sus intestinos. Al parecer había desarrollado un inusitado gusto por las entrañas humanas. Fue así como descubrió el responsable de la desaparición súbita de todos los jóvenes varones de su pueblo. Cada día aparecía un cuerpo nuevo. Veía desde su sitio como la bestia abría el estomago de los chicos y hurgaba con su cara dentro de las entrañas, absorbiendo los líquidos y masticando las tripas.

—Entonces, tú eres el demonio que come humanos —susurró burlonamente—. Pensé que protegías a los aldeanos.

El demonio levantó la vista y lo observó con los ojos tan abiertos como cualquier demonio en éxtasis. En un segundo, se encontraba frente de él, apretando sus dedos en su barbilla, presionando con tanta fuerza que magullaba su piel.

—De los demonios es el reino de este mundo —le ofreció una sonrisa grande, con sus dientes filosos mostrándose sardónicamente—. Y más allá no hay otro.

Jakotsu soltó una risa socarrona. Casi hilarante

—Es casi gracioso que sigan ofrendando presas a un dios corrupto —los dedos seguían hundiéndose más y más hasta dejar moretones, pero Jakotsu siguió hablando, afilando su lengua con burla—. Es una pena que te comieras a los chicos, ¿Sabes? Ellos confiaban en ti. Cuando lo descubran, te mataran.

—No lo harán —bufó divertido el demonio—, porque me los comeré a todos primero.

Lo soltó y continuó devorando a su presa. Jakotsu encogió las rodillas contra su pecho, sin llorar ni lamentarse, sólo manteniendo una expresión vacía de emoción alguna.

Hubo instantes en que deseó parar aquello, en callar los gritos de los hombres. Días en los que apretaba los dientes y retorcía la tela sobrante de su yukata, intentando no oír los gritos desesperados salpicados de llantos e histeria mientras eran comidos vivos. Hasta que se hizo cotidiana la presencia de nuevas victimas, hasta que se hizo costumbre escuchar las suplicas de los chicos como si de una canción de cuna se tratase. Entonces dejó de parecer horrible observar los cuerpos amontonados y desparramados por todas partes.

El olor de la sangre dejó de ser tan nauseabundo.

—¡No, por favor no! —suplicó un chico joven, no parecía tener más de veinte y Jakotsu que lo veía desde su rincón, con la cabeza apoyada ligeramente en la pared de madera, contempló la escena con un brillo fascinado en sus ojos—. ¡Ahhggg! ¡Ayuda-a-a!

Sonrió con sádica satisfacción, saboreando el momento, viendo como las manos del muchacho se arrastraban por el suelo en busca de un consuelo mientras el demonio continuaba devorándolo desde adentro hacia afuera. El espectáculo de sangre y chillido continuó un rato más hasta que los ojos del joven dejaron de tener vida. Jakotsu pudo admirar el momento exacto en que su rostro hermoso dejó de convulsionarse, quedando petrificado y pálido. Le parecía de pronto fascinante la imagen de un chico muerto en sus brazos, llenándolo de caricias lujuriosas, a merced de él sin ningún escape. El pensamiento le provocó risa. Una risa horrible, como burlándose de si mismo.

—¿Qué resulta tan gracioso? —preguntó el demonio, limpiándose los restos de sangre de su boca, ya acostumbrado a la extraña forma de ser de su ofrenda particular.

—Nada —lo miró a los ojos, mostrando esa sonrisa afilada y peligrosa que tantas veces había asustado a los aldeanos—. Es sólo que me gusta verte matar. Es Divertido. Los gritos de los muchachos hacen que mi corazón se sienta vivo.

El demonio se acercó a él muy despacio. Jakotsu no movió ni un musculo, todavía riéndose, y el demonio lo levantó del suelo, tomándolo bruscamente del cuello como siempre lo hacia.

—¿Divertido, dices? —el demonio sonrió maliciosamente—. Sí, claro que lo es. Puedes estar seguro. ¿No te molesta que sean tus paisanos? Es tu gente después de todo.

El cuerpo de Jakotsu yacía flácido en el aire, sin importarle que estuviese colgando de la mano, teniendo como único soporte las garras del demonio en su cuello.

—Ellos me entregaron, ¿por qué debería sentir lastima? —musitó con tono burlón.

—¿Quieres decir que si yo te dejara ir no me acusarías con ellos? ¿No me traicionarías?

—No.

—¿No salvaras a ninguno?

—No.

—¿Ni aun cuando te supliquen por ayuda?

—Así es.

—Que humano tan interesante —con la otra mano acarició cautamente aquel bello rostro—. Aunque eso no me persuade de seguir tomándote como mi ofrenda.

Y volvió a absorber de él lo poco que le quedaba.

Cando ya no hubo más varones que comer, el demonio empezó una cacería contra las mujeres. No resultó tan divertido verlas morir porque Jakotsu las odiaba. Contempló la carnicería con apatía, escuchando sus chillidos con molestia. Estuvo en primera fila para verlas consumida por la desesperación hasta que no quedó ni una en pie.

Soltó una risa áspera y satírica cuando vio caer a la última de ellas.

—Supongo que ahora es mi turno, ¿no? —dijo, observando al demonio que se acercaba.

—Así es. Lo que yo vi en ti, ya me lo he bebido.

Jakotsu sabía que esta iba a ser la estocada final. El tiro de gracia. Sonrió con sorna, pensando que una parte de él era fuerte por haber aguantado tanto. Y era esa parte la que exigía supervivencia. Le gritaba que podía tomar lo que quisiera, que debía tomarlo, que si él decidiera tomar el control todo sería suyo. Incluso la vida de este dios corrupto.

Así que cuando este supuesto dios lo alzó como siempre lo hacia, Jakotsu miró el techo de ese templo con rostro impávido, oyendo el silencio de los muertos y el sonido del agua chocar contras las rocas erosionadas por el sol.

—Sabes algo —comenzó diciendo apáticamente y el dios lo observó por un momento, escuchando las ultimas palabras de su ofrenda—, quiero asesinar a alguien.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, quiero asesinar a alguien. Quiero volver a escuchar el chillido de un chico guapo y moribundo —sonrió lentamente, formando una sonrisa cínica—, por eso no puedo morir todavía.

Y sacando un cuchillo entre el ropaje de su yukata, lo enterró en el corazón del demonio. Este quedó sin aire un segundo, observando el cambio drástico de escena; el cuchillo apuñalando su corazón. Quizás era el impacto del momento lo que no le permitió reaccionar rápidamente o quizás era que siempre había subestimado al muchacho. Nunca imaginó que pudiese conseguir un arma, después de todo jamás se había defendido cuando absorbía su alma, siempre mostrándose sumiso incluso cuando asesinaba a sus victimas. Y ahora que lo pensaba con calma, era terrorífico que se hubiese mantenido en ese rincón si hacer nada más que observar, nada más que sonreír cuando mataba a un nuevo muchacho, disfrutando sádicamente del espectáculo de sangre e intestinos. Y ahora ya no era capaz de decir nada más cuando el cuchillo abandonaba su corazón para dirigirse a otras partes del cuerpo.

No se rindió así de fácil. Lanzó al chico por los aires y se fue sobre él para tomarlo como la presa que era. Hubo una apresurada lucha en la que presidió la fuerza de voluntad del muchacho. La convicción en sus ojos y el brillo asesino que traslucía en ellos. Era sólo un cuchillo, un arma insignificante y que sin embargo, empuñada en un hombre que deseaba seguir viviendo podía convertirse en un arma mortal. Fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que cayera igual que sus presas por la mano de este muchacho de suaves rasgos. Contempló sus ojos inquietamente, percibiendo allí la locura y la diversión que le provocaba saberse dueño de una vida.

—Me gusta asesinar ahora —susurró Jakotsu al dios moribundo. Tenía varias costillas rotas y sangre en los labios, lo cual le atribuía más horror a la vista del demonio—. Lo adoro. Es una pena que no seas un chico lindo, de lo contrario disfrutaría un poco más tus gritos —hundió más el cuchillo, sonriendo ampliamente. Nunca se había sentido así de vivo, así no—. Pero como no eres mi tipo, no tiene sentido alargar esto.

La barrera que protegía el castillo se derrumbó ante el ultimo exhalo de vida del demonio y Jakotsu se marchó, arrastrando los pies hasta la salida y luego abordando un bote con piernas temblorosas. Cuando llegó a la orilla, visualizando además su aldea, notó que este ya no era el típico pueblo en que había crecido. En su lugar se abría paso la neblina y la soledad, verbalizando sin palabas la falta de vida. El dios se los había comido a todos y ahora sólo quedaba un pueblo fantasma.

Resoplando por el cansancio, Jakotsu empezó a andar despacio, agarrándose con cuidado el costado de sus costillas, apretando la herida para detener la hemorragia. Miró el cielo y se preguntó la hora, percatándose que ni la ubicación del sol podría ayudarlo pues este permanecía escondido tras grotescas nubes grises. Era un día nublado, al parecer. Y más que nublado era un día nevado, los copos de nieves comenzaron a descender tan lentamente que Jakotsu percibió en su piel cada gota convertida en nieve.

Pronto todo a su alrededor se volvió blanco y él empezó a andar nuevamente antes de morir de frío. Dio un paso, luego otro. Sus pies descalzos dejando huellas sobre la capa de nieve.

Con la nieve cayendo, el aire se volvió denso y frío, y cada vez que respiraba notaba que el vaho que se desplazaba por entre la abertura de sus labios se veía como humo de cocina. Jakotsu se detuvo un momento y se apoyó contra la pared más cercana. Su sangre goteaba el piso níveo, tiñéndose siniestramente por el denso carmín. Su respiración era cada vez más rápida y superficial, aun así Jakotsu se detuvo un momento para pensar; El pueblo estaba desierto, eso es. No había nadie allí. Todos estaban muertos. Río con sádica satisfacción al pensar en eso, porque era agradable. Era como poder respirar.

Ciertamente no tenía mucho por lo que vivir, pero eso no significaba que no lo haría. Así que se dispuso a caminar nuevamente, adentrándose en la pequeña choza para curar sus heridas. Tenía que recuperarse pronto. No podía permitirse morir. Aun debía ir por el mundo a buscar hombres hermosos y matarlos para escuchar sus últimos lamentos. Todavía debía vagar en senderos perdidos como una criatura llena de deseos insatisfechos...


	3. 3

**Raro y Oscuro **

* * *

3.

_«Vives piel adentro. Ignoras que ser significa: alcanzable» _

**Rafael Cadenas**

* * *

Por órdenes de su jefe había dejado a un par de mujeres vivas. No le agradaba mucho la idea, pero ordenes eran ordenes y él tenía que obedecer por muy contrariado que se encontraba. Suspiró hondamente y miró la escena frente a él: Bankotsu celebraba la victoria bebiendo sake y en compañía de una chica que le servía en su taza una vez que se le acababa el licor. Parecía de tan buen humor que reía, bebía y disfrutaba sin reparos de la presencia de la mujer.

No es como si fuese la primera vez, a Bankotsu le gustaban mucho las mujeres, y si tenían curvas prominentes eran mucho mejores.

Jakotsu, sentado en el piso, y con una cara de profundo aburrimiento, contemplaba la taza vacía de sake. La verdad es que ni tenía ganas de celebrar la victoria. Durante el enfrentamiento notó que no había ni un hombre guapo, tuvo que matarlos sin miramientos, sin poder disfrutar de un rostro hermoso al cual torturar. Al menos si hubiese conseguido un soldado atractivo no estaría así, estaría aun divirtiéndose, torturándolo lentamente hasta hartarse.

Levantó la vista justo en el momento en que Bankotsu le dirigía la mirada.

—¿Qué te pasa, Jakotsu?

¿Qué le pasaba? Bueno le pasaba que le gustaba. Pasaba que Jakotsu quería a su líder. Pasaba que sólo pensaba en él, aun cuando hubiese soldados guapos cerca. Pasaba que lo amaba sin medida, sin cordura. Pasaba que verlo con otra mujer lo confinaba en un estado de miseria y amargura. Y pasaba que no sabía si decírselo o tragarse esa bola de sentimientos que se atascaba en su garganta del mismo modo que se atoraban las ganas de llorar.

Pasaba que eran asesinos y amarse entre ellos era una cosa absurda.

—Ven aquí y únete a nosotros —insistió el líder ajeno a sus sentimientos. Sus ojos de un azul oscuro como el mar embravecido, estaban llenos de alegría. Su sonrisa era la última franja de la luna antes de desaparecer—. Disfrutemos de la gloria. ¡Bebe sake, es el mejor!

Intentó seguir el aire tan alegre de su líder y de sus compañeros, que de alguna manera también celebraban, sin embargo, terminó por aborrecer a esas mujeres y salió de allí antes de que alguien se lo incidiera. Afuera hacia un sol odioso así que fue hasta la sombra de un árbol con la intención de refrescar su aturdida mente, pero antes de llegar en si a la sombra templada, observó una flor y se le ocurrió una idea. Una idea estúpida.

—Bien —dijo muy decidido, mirando la flor blanca entre sus dedos—. Tú me darás la respuesta que necesito.

Había días en lo que Jakotsu pensaba que Bankotsu sentía algo por él; se lo decía sin palabras los gestos encriptados de sus manos, sus miradas cuando creía que nadie lo veía, e incluso los celos que demostraba, tal vez sin ser cociente de eso. Lo cierto era que estaba harto de no saber interpretar sus acciones. Se sentó bajo el cerezo, miró fijamente la flor y empezó a desprenderla de sus pétalos diciendo:

—Me quiere —un primer pétalo cayó al suelo—. No me quiere —otro pétalo al suelo—. Me quiere —ya iban tres pétalos—. No me quiere —y la flor pronto dejaría de ser flor para ser sólo un despilfarro.

Continuó enfrascado en su demanda sin siquiera notar que Bankotsu, abandonando los cálidos aposentos, se acercaba a él, y ya estando tan cerca de su presencia, el líder de los siete guerreros se puso de cuclillas a su lado y observó su hazaña con ojos curiosos. Jakotsu por otro lado, no parecía percatarse de la presencia del otro muchacho, algo inadmisible para un asesino, pues si de algo sabía era que como asesino debía ser precavido y notar las presencia de otros mucho antes de que ellos se diesen cuenta. Pero estaba tan enfrascado en sus anhelos que apiñó toda su concentración en esa flor y su anhelante respuesta.

—¡Me quiere! —alegó felizmente al vislumbrar el ultimo pétalo como la respuesta a sus inquietudes.

Decir que estaba feliz era poco, estaba que saltaba de alegría, y hasta podría abrazar a la flor y estrujarla entre sus brazos si la flor todavía fuese flor y no una cosa pelona que distaba del estándar de belleza botánica. Y tan embebido se encontraba que seguía sin percatarse de la presencia del líder que poco entendía de su arrebato de felicidad.

—¿Quién te quiere Jakotsu? —preguntó con la inocencia propia de un chico.

Jakotsu pegó un salto, percatándose que los ojos de Bankotsu estaban tan cerca de los suyos. Intercalaba su mirada; primero miraba el último pétalo, y luego lo miraba a él, y luego al pétalo y así…

—Pues…—comenzó diciendo, alternando su mirada entre el pétalo blanco y luego en Bankotsu. Y con la duda y el escepticismo embargando su voz, dijo:— ¿Tú?

Bankotsu pestañeó una vez, sin encontrar palabras momentáneas hasta que soltó un encantadora carcajada.

—¿Para qué preguntarle a una flor si yo te quiero en vez de preguntármelo a mi?

El chico en cuestión se sentó a su lado con aire despreocupado y con ese mismo aire se acostó laxo en el suelo, cruzando ambos brazos tras su nuca. Parecía relajado, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera a punto de dormir. Jakotsu a su lado, escrutaba el rostro de su líder, buscando algún signo de repudio.

—Entonces hermano, ¿Me quieres?

—Eso es obvio —repuso—, si no te quisiera no estarías aquí conmigo.

Bueno si, no había fallas en esa lógica.

Era obvio que lo quisiera dentro de los siete guerreros por sus habilidades con la espada. No por nada era el tercer al mando. De todas formas esa no era la respuesta que quería escuchar porque su pregunta tenía otro tipo de naturaleza. Volvió la vista al pétalo y pensó que no había formulado bien su pregunta y por eso su respuesta era tan ambigua. Luego observó al líder acostado a su lado, casi dormido, como si nada más le importara, como si hace minutos no hubiese estado dentro de los aposentos con una mujer sirviéndole sake. Se veía tan tranquilo y tan ajeno a todo que Jakotsu tuvo que morderse la lengua para no despertarlo y preguntar lo que de verdad quería preguntar. Frunció el entrecejo y fue por otra flor. Esta vez lo haría bien

Y mientras la buscaba, Bankotsu abrió un ojo y lo miró de reojo. Inspeccionaba las acciones de su amigo. Obviamente había abandonado la celebración porque se había vuelto aburrida. Sin Jakotsu no tenía sentido estar allí. Y claramente había entendido la naturaleza de la pregunta. Sonrió con soberbia al pensar en ello y volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió su presencia acercarse. Se mantuvo inerte, como si durmiera.

Jakotsu se aseguró de que su líder de verdad durmiera. Entonces así podría hacer lo que iba a hacer. Y si, Bankotsu dormía, no parecía fingir y no parecía que fuese a despertarse pronto. Respiró hondamente y fijó su vista en la nueva y delicada flor.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —dijo Jakotsu, y Bankotsu tuvo ganas de reír a carcajadas, y dejar su teatro, al escucharlo decir aquello mientras arrancaba los pétalos:— Me quiere como amigo. Me quiere como amante. Me quiere como amigo. Me quiere como amante…


	4. 4

Siguiente one-shot. Este esta ubicado especialmente en la era contemporánea, es decir, no pertenece al mundo de los demonios y sus dioses. Este es el Japón actual y sus estudiantes. La narración también es un poco diferente, es… bastante meloso y dulce, casi tierno. Demasiado empalagoso. Disfrútenlo si pueden jaja

Ya saben, esto en BankotsuxJakotsu.

* * *

**Raro y Oscuro**

* * *

4.

«_Era amor a primera vista, a ultima vista, a cualquier vista»_

_Lolita_

* * *

_…Eran dos desconocidos que se miraban de reojo en el tren de Tokio. _

Uno en un lado del metro lo veía disimuladamente, y el otro del otro lado lo veía por el reflejo de la ventana. Miradas discretas, cargadas de sentimientos e incomodidades. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar primero. En primer lugar porque bueno, eran desconocidos. Y en segundo lugar, eran hombres, y tener aquella sensación extraña colgado de las entrañas no era muy bien visto, incluso para el otro, con el lenguaje que sus corazones gritaban y que ellos no podían traducir, podían verse raros.

_…Eran dos desconocidos que se conocieron en el metro. _

Tenían días, meses, años, encontrándose en el mismo lugar, en el mismo vagón de gente repleta de trabajo y apuro. Para ellos, sin embargo, esa hora de la mañana era casi sagrada, algo que por lo demás era casualidad o incluso podría llegar a ser destino. Con el tiempo, dejaron de mirarse de reojo para pasar a saludarse con la mano, un ademan lejano que invitaba a la cordialidad. Luego, gracias al mismo tiempo, se acercaron el uno al otro. Se hicieron amigos. Y debido a sus gestos encriptados los sentimientos a flor de piel quedaron escondidos.

_…Eran dos animales de la misma especie que se reconocían al verse. _

Pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso fatal. Bankotsu sabía que su amigo gustaba de los chicos guapos, había visto incontables veces dentro del instituto, a Jakotsu tirársele encima al pobre heterosexual de Inuyasha, así como le había visto babear por los jugadores de futbol y sus músculos. Y aun así, siendo cociente de su orientación sexual, Jakotsu jamás se le vino encima a Bankotsu. Y esto le causaba un malestar emocional terrible, y Bankotsu, viendo su propio reflejo en la ventana, se preguntó si acaso Jakotsu no lo encontraba atractivo.

_…Eran dos amigos que soñaban con un beso prohibido._

Sólo que ninguno lo reconocía por miedo a estar equivocándose. Sin embargo, Bankotsu, contemplando un lado de su cara y luego otro, analizándose a si mismo y su masculinidad innata, continuaba con su pregunta infernal. Y no encontró en su rostro nada desagradable, de hecho era bastante atractivo, muy viril y fuerte, ¿Por qué entonces Jakotsu no se le venía encima como a los demás? Viró la vista hasta su amigo, Jakotsu como siempre, intentaba encontrar la gracia de un hombre guapo. Frunció el entrecejo desde donde estaba e ignoró la explosión de celos dentro de su estomago.

_…Eran dos amantes que no eran, pero que deseaban ser._

Así que Bankotsu sintió todos los órganos en su sitio cuando el sujeto en cuestión decidió abandonar el tren, dejando a su suerte al pobre y desdichado Jakotsu, quien sentado en una de las filas del metro observaba a su amor no correspondido alejarse. Bankotsu se acercó al puesto vació y ocupó su lugar. No dijo nada y el silencio alejó la pena de Jakotsu. Sentados el uno al lado del otro, sintieron la pena y la ira esfumarse como una barrita de incienso.

_…Eran dos corazones que palpitaban con una declaración en común _

Bastó sólo unos minutos para que Jakotsu comenzara a cabecear por el sueño. Y bastaron otros tantos para que finalmente cerrara los ojos al mundo onírico. Y Bankotsu, a su lado, notó el estado soporífero de su amigo y sonrió con discreción. E incluso dándose valor para hacer lo que iba a hacer, tomó el rostro de su amigo y lo depositó cuidadosamente sobre su hombro, permitiéndole una postura más relajada y placentera. El mundo a su alrededor dejó de existir para concentrarse en ese instante; era allí donde debía estar, este era su lugar: al lado de Jakotsu. Y el lado de Jakotsu era junto a él.

_…Eran dos almas que se encontraron, dos destinos que se juntaron. _

Quizás era la postura, tal vez era la cercanía, a lo mejor era la hora correcta. Quién sabe. Sea como fuese la cosa en su raíz, el rostro de Jakotsu, aun dormido, se fue acercando más y más hasta hundir la nariz en el cuello de Bankotsu, quien estaba tieso en su sitio, con el corazón bombeando sangre a todas partes, sintiendo el tibio aliento de Jakotsu rozar sin contemplaciones su piel.

—Hueles… bien… —dijo la voz adormilada.

—Gracias —respondió nervioso.

—Hueles… dulce…

—Muchas gracias.

_…Eran tiempo y espacio. _

—¿Jakotsu…? —se armó de valor, iba a lanzarse al precipicio.

—¿Qué…?

_…Eran aquí y ahora, sin excusa, sin pretexto. _

—A mi también me gusta tu olor —el rostro de Jakotsu se alejó y lo contempló como quien contempla asombrado una lluvia de estrellas—, me gustan tus ojos, me gustan tus labios —continuó diciendo. El muchacho ya no estaba dormido, estaba despierto y lo observaba maravillosamente pasmado—. Me gusta tu cuerpo.

—Bankotsu… Tú…

—¿Yo no te gusto ni siquiera un poquito?

Hablaban en voz baja, ignorando el panorama a su alrededor. Ignorando incluso las miradas indiscretas de los demás, para ellos sólo existía esa burbuja habitada por dos, colores que eclipsaban miles de emociones, reinando en su lugar la sinceridad. Así que por toda respuesta, Bankotsu tomó ese rostro tan sutil y hermoso y lo acercó al suyo.

_…Eran dos bocas hambrientas y un beso. _

Y no hubo resistencia de parte de Jakotsu, sino una entrega real, aceptando en su boca y su alma el sabor de Bankotsu. La dicha de ser correspondido. Las manos subieron al rostro y acariciaron suavemente la piel, delinearon con los dedos la mandíbula fuerte y precisa y se abandonó a este gozo.

_ …Eran valor y aceptación._

—Nunca imaginé que alguien como tú se fijara en alguien como yo —admitió sonriente, susurrando sobre esos deliciosos labios que lo besaron.

—¿Eso quiere decir…?

—Eso quiere decir que también me gustas. Me gustas mucho.

—¿Tanto como para besar el suelo que piso?

—Idiota.

_…Eran felicidad y dicha. _

_…Eran gozo y pasión _

_…Eran dos desconocidos que se encontraron y se convirtieron en más que la suma de sus partes_


	5. 5

**Raro y Oscuro**

* * *

5.

_«Siempre, siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa qué tan lejos se pierda tu corazón»_

**Synchronicity**

* * *

Bankotsu siempre ha observado a ese muchacho.

Desde que tenía siete años y lo veía pasar al frente de su casa con sus piececitos desnudos, limando las asperezas de la tierra, con su yukata rosado que mostraba una pierna y su cabello recogido con una hermosa horquilla. Bankotsu lo miraba sentado en la puerta de la casa, masticando distraído mientras sus ojos azules captaban la presencia del otro niño.

No era un muchacho común, era más grande que él y tenía la sonrisa fácil. Al principio había creído que era una niña; su rostro ovalado y de rasgos agraciados daba evidencia de que lo era, pero su padre dijo:

—Es un niño.

Y Bankotsu lo había mirado con más curiosidad todavía, preguntándose por qué se pintaba los labios de rojo si era niño.

**A los diez años seguía preguntándose lo mismo.**

Junto con otros niños fue al bosque a buscar unos frutos que habían creído ver, pero acabaron perdiéndose, dando vueltas y vueltas hasta dar con una cascada. Todos quisieron correr al manantial y refrescarse, y de paso tirar algunas piedras al agua, pero se detuvieron en cuanto notaron la presencia de alguien más. Tal vez se trataba de alguna doncella, y con la curiosidad propia de los chicos que quieren saber más, se escondieron entre piedras y matorrales.

—¡Oh no! es Jakotsu, que asco —dijo uno.

—¿Jakotsu?

—Ya sabes, el niño que se cree niña. No quiero ver eso.

—¡Yo tampoco!

Y de a poco todos se marcharon de allí con muestras claras de repudio. Bankotsu, que hasta entonces no conocía el nombre del otro niño, se quedó allí, viendo como sus amigos se iban sin notar que él no los seguía. El hecho de que Jakotsu fuese niño no mitigaba su curiosidad, volvió la vista al frente, contemplando con interés la silueta de la otra persona desvestirse.

El chico se quitó el yukata y Bankotsu agudizó la vista, y no, no había tetas.

Hubo un chasquido de algo, una cosa removiéndose, un poco de chillido y de repente Bankotsu se vio arrastrado al suelo. La roca se había caído por la pendiente, trayendo consigo un montón de tierra y hojas. Tendido sobre la yerba, lanzó un débil quejido de dolor y cuando abrió los ojos luego de la ruda caída, vio frente de si a Jakotsu a medio vestir. No parecía enojado ni divertido.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? No se supone que los niños del pueblo lleguen tan lejos

—Estaba buscando unas frutas para comer y me perdí —dijo, levantándose y sacudiéndose las hojas enredadas en su ropa—. Lo único que se veía era la cascada. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Qué parece? Voy a tomar un baño. —respondió despreocupado, mirando la larga trenza del niño y sus rasgos. Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo y sonrió con picardía—. Ya entendí. Viniste a ver tetas, ¿verdad? Niño pervertido, no soy una chica.

—Pues parece que quieres verte como una —bufó—, usas maquillaje y accesorios de chica. No tiene sentido que lo hagas si eres un chico.

Ante esto, Jakotsu torció el gesto en desagrado.

—¿Ah no? —se cruzó de brazos, ya no le gustaba esta conversación—. ¿Y por qué no?

No encontró una respuesta convincente, nada más que "está mal" pasaba por su mente porque lo decían sus padres, sus amigos, pero seguía exactamente sin comprender porqué estaba mal hacer lo que uno quería. Si eso te hacia feliz estaba bien ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué era que la gente decía que algo no andaba bien con ese chico? Lo contempló de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba, buscando algo que no encajara para dar la razón a sus amigos, y sin embargo, todo parecía encajar a la perfección. No existía de ningún modo algo incorrecto en él. A su parecer, era un chico normal, un poco raro quizás, pero un ser humano a fin de cuentas. No creía que tuviera más de trece años y sus ojos bajo el aleteo de sus pestañas, revelaban sagacidad.

Lo vio terminar de desvestirse bajo la ausencia de su respuesta. Se quitó la horquilla y los cabellos negros cayeron sobre sus hombros con suavidad. Bankotsu pestañeó y siguió observándolo con curiosidad.

—Mira cuanto quieras, niño, pero no vas a ver lo que esperas.

Y Jakotsu se lanzó al agua, salpicando como un niño y jadeando por el frio

Minutos después, Bankotsu también fue a refrescarse porque hacia un sol odioso y bañarse con otro chico no estaba mal, era lo mismo que bañarse con sus amigos. Se encogió de hombros y se tiró al agua también.

—Pensé que ibas a salir corriendo al ver que no era chica.

—Si fueras chica tendría que haber corrido. A las mujeres no les gusta que uno las vea desnuda. Y mis padres me habrían regañado.

—Es por las tetas —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, palpando en su pecho la ausencia de senos.

—Eres un poco raro.

—¿Tu crees? —esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

Y tras esto ambos soltaron una carcajada que liberaba emoción y diversión.

Lo curioso fue que en la tarde su padre lo reprendió furiosamente al saber que había tomado un baño con Jakotsu. (Los chismes vuelan rápido en un pueblo pequeño) Le prohibió que se acercara a ese engendro, que las malas mañas podrían pegársele como piojos en la cabeza. No lo comprendió del todo, pero…

—Jakotsu es un poco tonto —se dijo para darse confianza—, pero no es malo.

**A los doce años ya era muy hábil con la espada. **

Su padre era un simple campesino. Lo veía trabajar día si y día también con el sol quemándole la espalda y el cansancio pesándole en la sienes. No quería esa vida, estaba determinado a convertirse en un hábil guerrero. Su destino era convertirse en alguien grande. Por eso, cuando supo que Jakotsu sabía manejar la espada no dudo en pedirle que lo instruyera, aun si eso iba en contra de los mandamientos de su padre.

Los primeros días habían sido bochornosos y en sus brazos existían marcas de cortes largos. Gracias a este acercamiento pudieron entablar una amistad. Bankotsu se enteró que el padre de Jakotsu era un forjador de espada y lo había entrenado rudamente al ver el camino descarriado que había tomado su hijo, con el objetivo de hacerlo parecer más hombre y eliminar esa desfachatez en él. No lo había conseguido, obviamente. Pero Jakotsu no se arrepentía, la curva de una espada lo seducía mucho más que la curva de una mujer y se sentía letal con ella, tanto como se lo demostró a Bankotsu en sus entrenamientos.

Bankotsu también supo que la madre de Jakotsu no le hablaba y que incluso evitaba verle la cara, escondía su maquillaje pero él siempre se las ingeniaba para conseguir más. Además era rechazado por la mayoría de los aldeanos, que consideraban que estaba poseído, que había un demonio que habitaba su sombra y lo inducia a seducir a hombres casados. Pese a todo, Jakotsu parecía tomarse todo con calma, reía despreocupadamente ante los cuentos de los aldeanos que ya no sabían qué inventar para explicar su comportamiento desviado.

—Mou, en este pueblo ya no hay chicos guapos —se quejó con un mohín triste.

Ambos acababan de terminar el entrenamiento del día y se habían tendido laxos en la grama verde, casi fundiéndose con la tierra a la sombra de un árbol. Uno al lado del otro, con los ojos fijos en el cielo azul.

—Bueno, estás tú, pero aun eres un niño —dijo con intención de mosquear al chico un poco, riendo tranquilamente al oírlo replicar.

—No digas tonterías —bufó.

—Ah, si que eres un niño —lloriqueó en tono fingido—, te faltaría mucha experiencia para satisfacer a alguien como yo. —continuó diciendo con ese tono que decaía en la pena

Jakotsu había cumplido quince años y su cuerpo ya no era tan sutil como antes; aun cuando la yukata escondía mucha de su piel, Bankotsu sabía que sus hombros eran fibrosos y los músculos de sus brazos se alzaban bajo la tutela de la espada, pese a eso su rostro conservaba esa finura que asombraba a algunos chicos. Un rostro hermoso que disfrutaba de ver sangre, especialmente si venía de chicos guapos. Lo miró de soslayó, oyéndolo lloriquear sobre un futuro inexacto.

—Ah, pero seguro que cuando seas grande serás un chico guapo —siguió lamentándose—. Tendrás mucha experiencia y habrán un montón de mujeres correteando tras de ti.

—Jakotsu —cortó él, sin embargo el muchacho siguió con su letanía

—Siento pena por ti y todas esas chicas que se van a enamorar de ti. No tienen idea de lo que les espera; con un chico que será guapo de sobra, seguro que se liara con toda mujer que se cruce en su camino —siguió diciendo, haciendo de cuentas que no notaba que la mano de Bankotsu se había colado suavemente, tan suavemente, por entre la tela de su yukata, y acariciaba con los dedos la piel de sus costillas, como si buscara una rendija entre su piel pulcra para escurrirse allí—. Seguro que serás como esos muchachos soberbios que sólo buscan chicas para divertirse.

—No veo nada malo en tener a una chica que me divierta y que además me sirva sake. Qué hay más maravilloso que eso

—Para mi no existe diversión alguna en derrochar mi tiempo con una chica—infló las mejillas, casi indignado—, así que yo no lo entiendo.

Jakotsu ladeó el rostro para confrontarlo, sus ojos de un color oscuro escrutaban la cara del otro chico, su imagen diluyéndose entre sus pupilas. Los ojos de Bankotsu estaban frente a los suyos; eran azules y penetrantes, demasiado intensos para ser los ojos de un niño. Y en vista de que no protestaba, la mano subió y se atrevió a tocarle un pezón, acariciándolo cautamente. Jakotsu se sobresaltó, tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Te molesta?

—No.

Más tarde, se besaron. Un primer beso donde se tanteaba la curiosidad. Jakotsu mordió los labios jugosos, y extasiado bebió de su sangre. Y Bankotsu descubrió que esto no era asqueroso como decía la gente y que ese muchacho tenía una forma deliciosa de besar.

**A los catorce años la aldea fue saqueada y los aldeanos asesinados. **

Las casas estaban en llamas y los cuerpos despedazados se esparcían como flores cortadas en un jardín. El olor a sangre era nauseabundo junto con el de pelo quemado. Los bandidos se llevaron a las mujeres más jóvenes y mataron a los hombres. A ellos los dejaron vivos porque no estaban en el momento de la masacre, su entrenamiento requerían de horas de esfuerzo y de estar en un lugar apartado. Regresaron cuando el daño estaba hecho. Ninguno lloró. Enterraron los cadáveres y Jakotsu tomó el arma que su padre, por tantos años, había logrado hacer. No sabía cómo usarla pero eventualmente aprendería. Ambos tomaron lo necesario para seguir. Hicieron lo necesario para vivir. Con trabajos sencillos fueron de aldea en aldea para ganarse la vida hasta que descubrieron que eran buenos matando, entonces se convirtieron en mercenarios.

Una pareja dispareja que mataba por dinero.

Y no sólo el placer de la sangre corría por sus venas, sino también el placer de lo carnal. Esa noche especialmente, luego de haber conseguido a su Banryu, celebraron su valiosa adquisición. Bankotsu encima de él lo penetraba con insistencia, escuchando sus incesantes jadeos, notando las uñas clavarse en su espalda dejando marcas de lo prohibido. Luego Jakotsu cambió de posición, colocándose encima, montándolo con vicio y sin vergüenza alguna, con el movimiento brutal de sus caderas enseñándole a marcar ritmo. Más tarde Bankotsu pegado a su espalda, empujando con violencia, con Jakotsu aferrándose a las sabanas, retorciéndose y gimiendo su nombre como si no supiera más de la vida. Y en medio de aquel delirio carnal, Bankotsu era cociente que aunque ya había estado dentro del húmedo y cálido interior de una mujer, admitía que con Jakotsu era mejor, porque eran las mejores cogidas que se había mandando en la vida.

Antes de cumplir dieciséis, tiene una idea. Crear una banda de asesinos y erigirse como su líder.

Y lo consigue, y no se arrepiente de alzar su alabarda, ni de cortar cabezas ni de ver la sangre manchar como tinta el suelo. No se arrepiente de las aldeas carbonizadas ni del llanto de las viudas. Muchos menos se arrepiente del dinero ganado suciamente ni del sake que sorben sus labios. Más bien se regodea en la franquezas de sus actos y en lo mucho que esta decidido a convertirse en una leyenda. Disfruta de ser un mercenario a sueldo. Disfruta del poder de los Siete Guerreros.

**Hasta que cumple diecisiete años… **

Entonces quizás la fortuna se volvió en su contra y en contra de sus hermanos, y en un día nevado como cualquier otro, las cabezas rodaron por el suelo, manchando la nieve blanca de roja. Sólo que esta vez no son las cabezas de sus enemigos, sino la de sus compañeros. Ve como acaban uno por uno. Hasta que llega el turno de Jakotsu, y lo ve como lo ha visto toda su vida: como el chico exótico que es. Su rostro, aun de rasgos agraciados, tiene algunos morenotes y sin embargo, se mantiene tranquilo. Como si hubiese sabido desde el principio que ser mercenario se pagaba con la misma moneda. Le devuelve la mirada a Bankotsu, y le regala una última sonrisa desenfadada.

Y Bankotsu siente una furia imposible de domesticar ante la traición de sus superiores. Aprieta los puños, mantiene un rostro estoico y la cabeza de Jakotsu roda. Y Bankotsu nota en su pecho un dolor que arde y quema y es punzante y para nada fácil de ignorar. Hace de tripas corazón, piensa en Jakotsu y en que, entre su odio a todo, no está dispuesto a darles el gusto de verlo sufrir. No a él, no al líder de los Siete Guerreros, así que se arma de coraje, se sujeta de su rencor y sonríe maliciosamente, advirtiendo que ahora es su turno.

—Tus ultimas palabras, muchacho —dicen los ejecutores, como si lo despreciaran por ser todavía, a ojos del mundo, un niño. Y se equivocan porque es un hombre con el poder suficiente como para liderar un grupo de asesinos.

Los mira uno a uno y deja escapar una risita metálica. Sabe que va a morir y sabe que será ahora. Y entre las cosas que se arrepiente, como haber confiado en los señores feudales o no haber tomado su ultimo vaso de sake, es cociente de que definitivamente no se arrepiente de haber sido compañero de vida de su amigo.

—Nos veremos en el infierno, Jakotsu —dice, porque los asesinos no van al cielo.


End file.
